Conversations from Within
by Captain Pagie
Summary: Conversations with people that Sirius Black had with people in Azkaban. It's not as stupid as it looks, really.
1. Just a Rat

Conversations from Within

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Summary: Okay, I know, this is highly unprobable, but, when one is shut within Azkaban, one will talk with who ever is willing. Right?

This story may be told in first person or third person, which ever I feel like, some, like this one, will be from others POV, rather than Sirius's.

And BTW, I know Remus didn't go see Sirius, and this will be the only fake one, I swear.

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to a Mrs. J.K. Rowling, I have taken no part in it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1

How?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus caught his breath. Sirius, after only maybe two weeks in Azkaban was gone. The handsome, proud, young man had turned into a wraith almost overnight.

"Hello Moony." he croaked, a sound that used to be deep was now scratchy, and almost unrecognizable.

"Sirius." said Remus curtly.

"What?" Sirius asked him. "Come to judge me? Go ahead. I haven't been given a fair trial, why shouldn't you come in here, and just assume that I did it, even though I did, in a way." The last part was more of an after thought, not directed at Remus, but more to himself.

"In a way?" asked Remus. Remus didn't want to raise his voice, he was feeling weak, and was repressing memories of a warm summer night, and then the terrible pain of being bitten. "Sirius, if you haven't been told, you did it."

"I should think I would know if I killed my best friend." replied Sirius fiercely.

"Best friends." said Remus quietly. "You killed Peter also."

"I did not kill Peter, nor did I kill Lily and James. Peter was not my friend, and he won't be again." Sirius replied hotly.

"He's dead Sirius!" said Remus.

Sirius looked at Remus with almost vacant eyes. Sirius's crooked smile surfaced, then sank again. "No, Remus, for once, you are wrong. Peter is not dead." The smile resurfaced again, and he laughed. "Peter isn't dead. He's nothing but a little rat, Remus. A little rat."

"They found his finger. You blew him up. You killed him." repeated Remus.

Sirius just laughed again. "Just a little rat, Remus. He's just a little rat. Nothing but a rat."

Remus knew what Azkaban did to people. He wished Sirius wasn't going crazy, not for Remus' sake, but for Sirius's. Sirius should have to think about what he did.

If only Remus knew.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What do you think?


	2. Mothers

Conversations from Within

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Summary: _Everybody Dies...rather sooner than later._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2

Mothers

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius heard them coming. He could feel it, their excitement. That was torment for Sirius. Sirius didn't know if maybe it was an innocent soul coming in, thrown in without a fair trail. Sirius's hands gripped the bars as they brought him in.

He had seen them bring in Bellatrix, his cousin. He had nothing but fond memories of_ her_. Yeah, right.

Sirius was shocked to see it was only a kid. A teenager, if that. He had blonde, straw colored hair. his eyes were a faded blue, and they were surrounded by dark circles. His skin was the color of milk, hardly a nice color, but Sirius supposed he looked that way too, considering how long it had been since he saw the sun. But unlike Sirius, this kid had freckles. Cute freckles, the kind that run in a band across the face, and give that person a permanent look of childlike innocence.

His nervous blue eyes were darting around. "I want my mother!" he seemed to be crying in agony, though he was just being brought in, no Dementors had even touched him yet.

He was put in a cell across from Sirius's, so Sirius had a clear view of him.

His eyes conected with Sirius's gray eyes. "I want my mother." His eyes were large and scared.

Sirius couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I don't." said Sirius.

The kid looked at him, apparently startled that Sirius could speak.

"I do." he said. "I want my mother!" He cried out agian.

"Well she's not coming." said Sirius. "So be quiet."

The kid whimpered. Why were they throwing this kid in jail, anyway?

The kid gave him a withering look. Sirius could have sworn he had seen some one that looked exactly like that. Then it hit him, Bartimus Crouch. That had to be it. This had to be his son. And Sirius had no intention of comforting the child of the man that put him in their in the first place.

How cold was Bartimus Crouch to lock his own son away?

In a few weeks, the boy quit crying for his mother, and Sirius was glad, he thought he would crack and try to comfort the kid soon.

Then, Sirius was very, well, un-glad. He saw the guards walk by, two people were with them. One was tall standing with perfect posture, his arm was looped into another's; a woman's. She was would have been tall, except for the fact that she was stooped, almost shrunken by her grief.

Sirius saw the boy stand up, and run to the bars, looking at his mother, crying to his father, who only looked away. Sirius, feeling like he was watching something personal, looked away.

Later that week, the boy died. When they carried him away, Sirius didn't watch. He didin't know why.

Everybody died in Azkaban, in the end. Either going crazy, or just dying.

Everyone died in Azkaban, sooner or later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. I Believe You

Conversations from Within

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Summary: "Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone in the world and, nobody wants to be alone in the world." -

I'm Just a Kid - Simple Plan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3

Accusations

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius had seen the headlines. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Sirius couldn't believe it. Him, James, Remus, and Peter, well, not so much Peter, dreamed of opening it someday. Not to empty the school of the unworthy (excepting certain Slytherins named Snivelly and select relatives of Sirius's) they would ride through Hogwarts on this supposedly 'deadly' beast. Of course, they only knew that because Remus had read _Hogwarts, a History_ about a million times. It had been his and James' idea to ride it through Hogwarts, even though Lupin claimed it was a horrible monster and only the heir of Slytherin could control it. James always said that since Sirius was Black, and who was eviler and blacker than the Blacks? Lupin would shake his head, and go along with them. It easier than arguing.

Sirius read into the article. It said that they had a suspect taken into custody.

Speak of the Devil. The Dementors were bringing someone in.

This person, judging by the shadow, was some one that was huge. Both broad as they were tall.

Sirius paled, he knew this person. Hagrid.

Hagrid had long ago chased all of them away from the Forbidden Forest. Back when...back when James was still alive, back when Lily's red hair shined in the sun, when even Remus smiled, back when he was a free man. Back before they were betrayed, all of them, betrayed.

Hagrid stopped briefly at Sirius's cell.

Sirius looked into Hagrid's beetle coloured eyes, and Hagrid looked into Sirius's stony gray eyes.

"Hagrid." said Sirius, his voice raspy, as he had not used it in some time.

"Black." growled Hagrid. "Betrayer." he spat

Sirius looked helplessly at Hagrid, as he walked passed.

Sirius bowed his head. What was the use? If not even Remus, the most forgiving of the Marauders could not believe Sirius's story, than Hagrid, who was the hold-a-grudge type would not believe, much less listen to Sirius's side of things.

But Sirius had to try, if only one person would believed him...

Lucky for Sirius, Hagrid's cell was right across from his, Sirius blinked, remembering Barty Crouch's son, who had once occupied that same cell. Had that been so long ago?

"Hagrid!" said Sirius, in a loud whisper, trying not remember the image of a skinny boy with blonde hair and freckles crying for his mother.

Hagrid, who was now very pale, turned his back on Sirius.

"You have to believe me! I didn't want Lily and James to die!"

Hagrid's back stiffened at the mention of Lily and James.

"I didn't mean to...I admit, it was my fault! But not in the way you think!"

"That's righ'." growled Hagrid. "It is your fault. Admit it, Black! Lily 'n James, they were your best friends! How could you?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "I don't know. I was trying to protect them-,"

"A ruddy right way to do it!" said Hagrid. "Giving them to him. Real great job protecting them, Sirius!"

Hagrid stopped. He had called him Sirius. This wasn't Sirius. Hagrid scowled, trying to block out the memories of a laughing Sirius, as the snitch got away from James and zoomed inside Hagrid's hut. A good amount of Hagrid's pots and dishes were broke as James chased the snitch around, getting no help from Sirius or Remus, who had been savoring that moment. Peter had tried to help, but had been to clumsy for his own good. But that was happy memory, and it soon slipped away.

Sirius opened his mouth, not quite knowing what to say, besides attesting his innocence.

"Don't, Black." Hagrid held his hand, Sirius noted that Hagrid had grown pale, and was shaking. Azkaban did that to you. "Jus', jus' don't." Hagrid couldn't listen to Sirius, he might believe him. Sirius and James had silver tongues. They could almost always talk themselves out of any situation. Atleast, with most teachers, it did not cut it with Minerva or Albus, if Filch even so much as saw the hem of their robes, they were in detention.

Sirius leaned back on the flat piece of wood that Azkaban called a bed. Sirius sighed, closing his eyes. It was no more use convincing Hagrid. He was set in his ways.

Sirius tried to recall one of his memories of Lily and James. He did that to punish himself, most memories had slipped away, but Sirius could still recall a few memories, as they involved Peter, and thinking of Peter made him anything but happy. Sadly, Sirius's mind was clouded. He wanted a happy memory, he tried to shake the thought. He learned a long time ago, he became sadder with everytime he thought like that, and that only made the dementors happy.

Hagrid glanced across the way. There was a window in Sirius's cell, and the moon shown through the bars, casting an eerie pattern in his cell. Hagrid looked out his tiny window, hoping for stars, but apparently, the heavens did not smile down on Azkaban.

"Hagrid?" an new thought had arisen in Sirius.

Hagrid looked toward Sirius who now sitting up.

"I believe that you didn't open the Chamber."

Hagrid's mouth dropped open. He was speachless.

"You may not believe me." said Sirius. "But, I do believe you didn't do it." And with that, Sirius didn't say another word, he lay back on his bed, and left Hagrid to his thoughts.

No more words passed between the two. What could have been a month, or a week, or maybe a few days later, Hagrid was released. Sirius watched as the Minister of Magic himself came, twittering down the isle, obviously extremely nervous, came and wished his apologies to Hagrid, who's reply was "You better be, sorry, Fudge."

Before he left, he stopped at Sirius's cell, Sirius looked at him hopefully.

"Thank you." said Hagrid curtly, but as Sirius looked into Hagrid's eyes, he saw the truth. Hagrid no more believed Sirius's story as he did when he walked in.

Sirius sighed. No one would ever believe him. Sirius wished it was a happy thought, so the Dementors could take it. But it stayed.

_No one believes me. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
